Protection
by michellejco
Summary: Cas is human and no longer thinks he can protect the Winchester boys. Dean cheers him up about it. Please Enjoy!


Castiel was an angel, a very strong and mighty angel that would cower before no one, spending his days befriending the Winchesters and watching over them. The key word in that sentence is _was_. After losing his grace, Castiel didn't feel at all any of those things, quite the opposite, actually. He felt weak and helpless, always enlisting the Winchester brothers for help. Worst of all in his mind was that he could no longer protect Sam and Dean like he used to. He knew they were in far more danger now that he was human. Cas felt absolutely sad, to use the simplest and most descriptive word.

He spent his days sitting in the bunker while Dean and Sam went on hunts because they were afraid that Cas would get hurt since he was an inexperienced hunter. This worsened how Cas felt because he couldn't check up on them like he was used to, he could just zap in at any time, no matter where they were. Of course there were phones, but it wasn't the same. He could ask if they were hurt and they could say they were fine, but not mean it. In person, Cas would be able to heal them with a touch of his hand. Now he could not. They were so many states away by now, and he couldn't even drive. So Castiel seemed to sulk a little more and sink even farther into the accustomed couch.

It was the day after the boys returned from a shifter hunt up in New York, and they had been catching onto Cas and his morose mood as of late. Dean would crack a joke, to which Sam would laugh at, and Cas would merely stare into the distance. Of course, they accounted that to Cas's inability to grasp common human phrases and innuendos and culture. Cas would always seem to watch, them, too, which Sam found out about first. It was Dean who took the opportunity to talk with Cas. Sam was up in the library.

Dean sat himself down next to the ex-angel on the couch that afternoon, turning on the television to some old black and white movie. Cas glanced at Dean when he entered and then not much else was exchanged between the two men. Dean then said, "So, Cas, what's up?"

Cas looked at Dean and then gazed at the ceiling, trying to decipher Dean's message to him. Dean caught him looking and he chuckled, "I meheant how are you."

"Oh, I'm well, Dean," Cas said.

"No, you're not," Dean said in defense, looking at Cas with raised eyebrows and a small smile, "If you tell me you're fine one more time, I'll toss you through the TV."

Cas frowned, trying to figure out the methods to how Dean would do that exactly.

"So how are you really feeling. Be honest with me. What's gotten you so upset recently?" Dean asked, looking directly at Cas. The human tried to think and he answered, "It's nothing, Dean. Just me getting through being human."

Dean nodded, "Oohhhh, that's all? I bet you broke another olive jar, didn't you?" Cas shook his head, cringing at the memory of the first time, "I never expected it to be that difficult..." Dean chuckled at that, "Wehelcome to the world of humans, where all products have to be hard to open."

Cas nodded, looking at the TV again. Dean lips twitched into a frown, "Hey," he poked his arm, "We were having a nice conversation, why'd you have to go and ruin it?"

Cas blushed, looking down but glancing at Dean, "My apologies..."

Dean looked at him carefully and said softly, "Cas, seriously, man... why have you been all gloom and doom recently? Was it something we did to you? Was it Sammy? Cuz I'll kick the kid's ass for you."

Cas shook his head, "No, it isn't you. Well, it's partly you two but not in the way you think, you didn't cause this. It's me. I'm the problem."

"How?" Dean asked, concern decorating his face.

Cas sighed, "I'm a human, Dean." Dean rose a brow, "And? So are Sam and I." Cas scowled, "Dean, you wouldn't understand..." Dean scoffed, "Try me, angel."

Cas looked directly at Dean, "I can no longer protect you and your brother. I can't even go on hunts with you because I can't do the things I used to, Dean. I'm a useless weight for you two to carry around, and... I just shouldn't be here to burden you further."

Dean stared at Cas, "Dude... you're being so ridiculous. Sam and I need you. I hope you know that. Take it to heart because it's true. We'll find a way to get your grace back."

The angel merely nodded, still feeling and looking sorry for himself. Dean watched Cas and shoved him, "Cheer up. Sam and I can take care of ourselves." Cas didn't reply and just stared ahead of him. Then Dean tried to think of what to do to get his friend to believe him, mostly to make him happier.

"Hey, Cas, you ever hear of a thing called smiling?" Dean asked. The angel sighed, "Of course I have, Dean."

Dean nodded, "Good... then you should practice it sometimes. Come on, show me," he leaned up with a grin of his own. Cas shook his head, "Dean, I think you can tell that I'm not in the mood to- aha!" he yelped and chortled when Dean started poking a finger at his sides.

"Oh?" Dean wore a shit-eating grin, "What was that? I think it was what I think it was..." he sang and wiggled a finger in between a set of Cas's ribs. The ex-angel squeaked and jumped, pushing Dean away, "N-Noho!"

"Cassy, Cassy..." Dean pretended to scoff, "What has happened to you?" he stopped poking momentarily. Cas now looked concerned and he tilted his head, "What? Is there something wrong?"

Dean nodded, "Yeah... you're ticklish." Now Castiel blushed and he started leaning away from Dean. But the hunter was right on him and soon wiggling skilled fingers against Cas's sides. Cas squeaked and bit his lip, trying not to allow the overwhelming feeling to laugh take him over. Dean smirked, "What's the matter, Cassy? What happened to that smile you had a minute ago?" he dug into the ex-angel's belly next. Cas snorted and giggled, trying to squirm his way out of this.

Dean nodded, "Okay, we're getting better, I see. But I think you can smile more than that," and he lifted Cas's shirt and scribbled fingers over his belly. Cas shook his head back and forth, soft giggles flowing from his lips now. Dean's fingers danced all over the soft skin of Castiel's belly, his rough fingertips providing even more ticklishness for the poor human.

"D-Dehehean! Youhu cahaha- stahahahahap!" Cas giggled, his arms moving wherever Dean's would try and tickle him. Dean chuckled, "Wehell, we can't have these in my way," he grabbed Cas's wrists and hoisted them above the ex-angel's head. Surprisingly at that point, Cas didn't struggle as much and he continued giggling. Dean loomed over Cas teasingly, wanting to build suspense. Then his fingertips touched down on his belly again and Cas gasped, sucking in his breath.

"Wheeeen am I gonna staaart?" Dean sang, just hovering his wiggling fingers. Cas was still giggling like crazy, mouth split into a wide smile. Dean chuckled and tricked Cas by kneading his ribs. Cas yelped and bucked, "DEHEHEhehehehean! Nohoho fahaHAHAhahahair!"

"Who's a ticklish little angel?" Dean gibed. Cas didn't really know any better and couldn't sense the teasing so he responded, "I ahaham! Buhuhut I ahaham nohoHOHOho lohonger ahan angehehel, DeheHEHEHEAN! AHAHA!" he squealed when Dean stuffed his wiggling fingers under his arms. Dean chortled, "Youhu overthink things, Cas. Now, can you still remember what you were so upset about before?" Cas nodded, "YEHEHehehehehes! I cahahaHAHAhahan!"

Dean rolled his eyes, "Wrong answer," his hand slipped under Cas's shirt again and climbed upward until his fingers stroked and teased the smooth pits. Cas's whole body was shaking with unrestrained laughter by this point.

"Isn't this horrible, Cas? Being tickled when you're pinned and helpless?" Dean continued teasing.

The ex-angel responded, "NOhohoho, IHIHI lihihihike thihiHIHIS VEHEHERY MUHUhuhuhuhuch!" Dean looked surprised and he laughed happily, "Ohoho okay. Good!"

Dean teased Cas's belly again and he asked, "So, where's your most ticklish spot?"

Cas was still giggling and he responded, "I dohohohon't knohow! Ihin cahahahase you hahaven't noticed, thihis is a new feeheeling for mehehehehe!" Dean chuckled, "Oohoo, sassy! That's gonna cost ya." He pinched Cas's hips. The angel bucked and squeaked, but kept up his giggling. Then the hunter moved lower and probed his thighs. Cas gasped and jumped under Dean, "DEHEAN!"

Dean chuckled, "Wohoah! Easy there, you bucking bronco! I think I found that spot..." he smirked, "And you know, Cas... I think you're right... you can't save Sam and I if you can't even save yourself... from getting tickled!" and he kneaded the ex-angel's thighs. Cas shrieked, "DEHEHEAN, STAHAP! DOHO_hohohohon't! _PLEHEHEHEASE!"

Dean smiled, "Aww, what's the matter, Cassy? A minute ago you said you liked this." Cas nodded, "IHIHIT WAHAHAS PLEHEASANT BEHEFORE, THIHIHIS IHIS TORTUHUHURE!" Dean smiled wider, "You think this is torture? I'll show you torture!" and he growled before lowering his head on Cas's belly, blowing raspberries. The human thrashed on the couch now, Dean no longer holding his arms up. He moved so much that he knocked both himself and Dean onto the floor.

Cas giggled once they fell, "I-I'm sohohorry, Dehehean, thahat was too muhuch for me..." Dean smiled, holding his head where it hit the floor, "Yeahah, I kinda went overboard. But hey, you're happy, aren't you?" The ex-angel smiled wide and nodded his head, "Yes! Much happier!" Dean grinned, "And do you remember why you were sad in the first place?"

Cas smiled softly, now knowing what to say, "No, not in the slightest. Thank you, Dean Winchester." The hunter smiled and ruffled Cas's hair, "Youhu're a strange dude, Cas. And hey, Sam and I will teach you how to hunt. It'll be fun."

Castiel smiled wide, "Yes, I'm sure."

Dean sat up, "Oh, and lesson number one... always keep your guard up," he bore a wolfish grin before tackling Cas and renewing his ticklish assault on him.

_~The End~_


End file.
